Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an evaporation apparatus and an evaporation method.
Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting device, also referred to as an organic electroluminescent device, can be constructed by sandwiching at least one organic layer between two electrodes. Organic materials are evaporated onto a substrate with an anode thereon, and then a cathode is deposited as an electrode over an uppermost one of the organic layers. The thickness of the organic layers, and layer configurations affect the light-emitting efficiency of the organic light-emitting device.
In order to provide an organic light-emitting device with uniform thickness of organic layers, the formation of the organic layers of the organic light-emitting device must be monitored or controlled.